


Super Sonic Heroes: The Universe Mission

by MaleficKing



Category: Dragon Ball, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Based on Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 09:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18775462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleficKing/pseuds/MaleficKing
Summary: A Sonic Parody of the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Universe Mission anime. This idea is a written adaption of another Sonic/Dragon Ball parody on Deviantart made by "Swagboy567". The following takes the Sonic Universe and mixes in elements from the Dragon Ball Universe and the Youtube series "Super Sonic X Universe". Don't take too seriously.





	Super Sonic Heroes: The Universe Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to check out both the original anime "Super Dragon Ball Heroes" and the original Sonic Parody content by "Swagboy567" on Deviantart.

                          

HIDDEN PALACE ZONE

Shadow crosses his arms as he blocks a kick from Sonic, retaliating with a punch which the blue hedgehog intercepts with a knee. Sonic smirks as Shadow pushes him away, both hedgehogs resuming battle positions.

Sonic chuckled, “Still as serious as always Shadow.”

“Hmph,” Shadow grumbled, “As if I’ll let you get ahead of me, blue hedgehog.”

Sonic gave a sigh, “You know, your nicknames could use more work.”

Shadow glared, “I’m not calling you ‘faker’ again, we settled that stupid misunderstanding already.” Sonic was about to continue but stopped when he saw a familiar purple cat approaching them.

“Blaze?” Sonic inquired, “What are you doing here, I thought you were traveling with Silver.”

As the cat came closer, she yelled, “That’s just it, Silver was taken!” Both hedgehogs widened their eyes.

As Sonic put a hand on his chin in thought, Shadow stepped forward, “Do you know who did it?”

Blaze shook her head, “It happened so fast. One minute we were just talking, then suddenly Silver was consumed by some dark portal. I figured either of you two would be able to find him through the Chaos Force.”

Sonic turned towards Shadow, “It’s worth a try, right?” Shadow gave a nod and closed his eyes, a slight green aura covering the black hedgehog’s body.

“It’s faint but I can feel him.” Shadow continued, “It’s strange. Wherever Silver is, it’s interfering with my powers. I can get us to the location, but we’ll still have to find him on our own.”

Sonic gave a smile, “Well that’s close enough, let’s do it!” Both Sonic and Blaze stepped closer to Shadow as he gathered his energy.

“CHAOS CONTROL!” In a flash, the three disappeared.

 

????

The three appeared once more, this time in a wasteland with large chains reaching towards the heavens. The area so vast that the sound of their teleportation echoed for miles.

Shadow grunted, “This was the closest I could get us. The rest will have to be done by foot.” The green aura covered Shadow again as he scanned the area for Silver.

Sonic looked around, “What is this place? It looks so open, yet I don’t think I’ve ever felt so claustrophobic.”

Blaze stared at the large chains fading into the sky, “I can’t help but feel a similar unease. It’s almost as if we just entered some kind of prison.”

Sonic shook his head, “I can only imagine how Silver must feel right now, all by himself.”

Before they could continue, Shadow widened his eyes, “What the hell! That energy, it can’t be...”

Suddenly a blue blur zoomed past them, causing a shockwave of dust. As their vision cleared, the three gasped as they saw another Sonic in front of them. Unlike their Sonic, this one had several wrappings around his arms and legs, along with more ruffled quills and a brown scarf.

Sonic shook his head, “I must be seeing things, cause that’s another me!”

Shadow grunted, “A robot, or maybe one of Infinite’s replicas?”

The other Sonic glared, “Could they be Illusions? No, it’s something else. What business do you have here!”

Sonic returned with his own glare, “It depends. Maybe you should speak up first, then we can start with the talking.”

The other Sonic growled, “Don’t waste my time! If you’re not gonna tell me what you are, then I’ll have to beat it out of you!” A golden energy enveloped the other Sonic, causing the others to cover their eyes. The energy shattered, revealing the hedgehog in an unknown form.

This new form gave him darker fur with white fluff and stripes, along with yellow eyes. A gold aura burst as the imposter charged at Sonic. The blue hedgehog immediately burst into a transformation of his own, Super Sonic Blue, and countered the other’s punch.

The imposter’s unknown form surprised Sonic, “What the heck’s going on!? His transformation doesn’t boost him nearly as much as Blue, yet his Base is so strong that it doesn’t matter.”

The other Sonic was having similar confusion, “A blue super-form? How could a transformation provide THAT much power at once? Unless...” The two transformed Sonics back away as the imposter spoke to himself, “I see now, you’re a me from somewhere else. Interesting.”

Super Sonic Blue growled, “Stop talking in riddles!” He launched a Spindash which the other Sonic grabbed. Struggling to contain the attack, the other Sonic threw the Spindash into the ground, shaking the land.

Shadow and Blaze observed the battle between Sonics, Shadow noting, “It’s weird. That form may be different, but that energy is undoubtably Sonic’s.”

Blaze asked, “Should we help him?

The black hedgehog shook his head, “We should see where this goes.”

The other Sonic dodged a fist as Super Sonic Blue speed past him, the blue-empowered hedgehog only stopped when his body crashed into an invisible wall.

Super Sonic Blue held his head, “A barrier?”

Blaze raised an eyebrow, “A wall in the sky, huh? What is this place?”

The other Sonic rose to the same height, “It’s no use, we’re trapped here. Almost like a bunch of caged animals in a zoo.”

Super Sonic Blue yelled, “As if I can be caged in the first place!” He held his hands to his side, charging an orb of blue energy.

The other Sonic smirked, mirroring his counterparts actions, “Yes, that’s more like it!”

“HA!”

“HA!”

Both Sonics launched a Kamehameha, one blue and the other red. The colliding blast caused an immense explosion, forcing both hedgehogs to cover their faces. Once the smoke cleared, a barrier appeared visible before fading.

The other Sonic crossed his arms, “Damn, not even the power of two Sonics was enough.”

Super Sonic Blue shouted, “Okay, that’s enough! If you don’t start with some explaining, I’M GONNA LOSE IT!”

The other Sonic uncrossed his arms, “I’ve been unable to break the barrier myself, so I was hoping our combined attacks could shatter it. As you can see, it proved ineffective. It was an on the spot plan anyway.”

Shadow shouted up, “And why would you want to do that?”

The imposter answered, “Once that barrier is gone, those trapped here will be free from this Prison Planet.”

Blaze questioned, “Prison Planet? So that’s where we are...”

Super Sonic Blue spoke out, “So you’re on our side, right? Just who are you?”

“I’m you, but a different you.” The other Sonic answered, “I am Sonic the Hedgehog from another dimension. A world of deities and beings capable of wiping out my entire universe. If it helps, you can call me ‘Boom Sonic’. Then we can avoid some confusion.”

Sonic replied, “Another me, one who’s fought with gods as well.”

Shadow grunted, “I suppose that explains some things.”

Blaze continued, “But what about that form, it’s completely different from our Sonic’s Super Blue.”

Boom Sonic smiled, “Super Blue, I’ll keep that name in mind. But to answer your question, I am currently Super Sonic 4.”

Sonic yelled in surprise, “There’s a FOURTH form!? I thought that path ended at 3, that’s amazing! This Super Sonic Blue is what happens when I mix the power of a Super form with the power of a deity, so you could say it’s another branch.”

Boom Sonic looked equally surprised, “A hybrid form!? Well, isn’t that something special. But now you need to answer one question of mine, why are you three here?”

Blaze answered, “We’re here looking for Silver the Hedgehog. He was taken so we’ve come to save him.”

Boom Sonic descended to the ground, reverting back to his Base, “I see, he must have been taken by that strange portal too. Someone is gathering fighters here, for what I don’t know.”

Sonic lowered to the ground, reverting to Base as well, “That’s troubling. Who knows what kind of people we’ll find here, or who’ll find Silver first.”

Boom Sonic gave a thumbs up, “Don’t worry, I’ll help you search. I’ll continue one way and you all go the other. Just be warned, I sensed an evil power somewhere nearby. Something about it was viler and more twisted than anything I’ve ever felt before.”

Boom Sonic dashed off after he said this, leaving the three amongst themselves. The three nodded to each other and headed the opposite direction, unaware of a being approaching their location. Black and red energy coated it as it roared in anger, flying through the air.


End file.
